Un repas, un cinéma, et une nuit
by MlleMallaury
Summary: Unsterbliicher invite Newtiteuf, voir le nouveau film Marvel. Mais que se passe t-il par la suite quand l'alcool leur retire les barrières ? [Unsty/Unstiteuf]


**Un resto, un film et une nuit**

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Je vous présente ma première fan fiction publié. Bon on va pas se mentir si le rating est **M** , c'est parce qu'il y a du sexe ! Oh ouiiiii ! Et aussi une relation homosexuels !

Donc si vous avez quelques choses contre un des deux faits. Passez votre chemin !

Pour les lecteurs avides de yaoiiiiiiiiiii, c'est parti !

 _Juste un petit truc avant.._

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnes ici cités sont Newtiteuf (Julien) et Unsterbliicher (Sébastien), il me semble bien qu'ils s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes ! Et si la fiction gène, je la supprimerais à leurs demande.

 _Oh, encore désolé, mais autre précision :_

Les parties entres « ... » et écrit en _italiques_ sont des flash-back.

* * *

Newtiteuf se réveilla dans son appartement, après une longue et merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de Unsterbliicher. Toujours plus ou moins endormi, les yeux clos, il repensa à toute cette soirée.

« _Newtiteuf arriva 10minute en avance au point de rendez vous qu'il avait convenue dans la journée avec Unsterbliicher. Il avait été invité par celui ci à la projection de l'avant première du dernier Marvel. Il s'était coiffé, habillé, dans une optique de passer une bonne soirée avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis quelques temps déjà, dans le secret._

 _Quand il l'avait vu arrivé, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Unster était habillé très simplement d'un jean et d'un t-shirt blanc, à col en v. NT ne pensait pas que de voir Unster habillé d'une tenue aussi simple, lui ferrait monter le rouge au joue. Qui était aussi due à une petite pensée qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit. »_

Il se souvint alors qu'il avait été manger au restaurant juste après leurs retrouvailles. Le serveur avait été assez rapide pour les commandes et pour le service. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient raison de se plaindre de quelques choses. Leur conversation était même très enjoué, remplit d'humour, et de débats plus sérieux. Mais sans se rendre compte, comment, il commencèrent à parler d'amour.

 _« - Et alors, toi Julien, personne en vue ? Lui demanda son compagnon de la soirée._

 _À_ _cette question, le dénommé Julien, se senti rougir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. De par la question et surtout par l'utilisation de son prénom dans la bouche de son ami._ _Il mit un peu de temps pour concevoir sa réponse. Ce qui interpella Unster qui le connaissait bien._

 _\- Julien ? Répéta Unster. Tu es avec moi ? Ou alors tu es parti sur une île déserte en plein milieu de la mer ?_

 _Julien sortit de ses pensées presque aussitôt. Après encore un court instant, il inspira et baissa le regard en direction de son verre qu'il saisit._

 _\- Non. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il avec appréhension._

 _Il n'attendit que peu de temps pour avoir une réponse._

 _\- Non plus, et je suis bien heureux comme ça. Pas de contrainte, pas de prise de tête._

 _Julien pu voir qu'à travers cette attitude, il essayait de mettre comme une protection autour de lui. Comme si il ne lui disait pas tout. »_

Julien se souvenu avoir été soulagé à cette réponse, mais aussi blessé, car il savait maintenant que Unster, n'avait pas pour le moment l'envie d'être avec quelqu'un.

Après le restaurant, ils étaient tout les deux partis au Grand Rex voir leur avant première. Ils envoyèrent des tweets, pour tenir au courant leurs abonnés de leur soirée. Le film se déroula comme un film classique. Mais Julien se souvint alors d'un moment assez étrange.

 _« Cela faisait peut-être bien 45minutes que le film avait commencé, Unster et lui étaient totalement pris et emportés par le film. Mais une douce sensation sur la main gauche de NT, lui fit reprendre pieds. Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et pu constater que Unster n'avait pas bouger, toujours entièrement dans le film._

 _Cette sensation s'était produite alors plusieurs fois pendant le film. Il voulu demander à Unster, si il avait rêvé ou alors il lui avait réellement caresser la main._

 _\- Sébastien ?_

 _\- Et si on allait boire une verre ? Ignorant littéralement Julien. »_

Au final, même maintenant il n'avait toujours pas de réponse sur cette interrogation. Et il espérait en avoir une rapidement. Il réfléchit et décida qu'il appellerait Sébastien dans la journée, pour qu'il se voit et parle de leur soirée.

 _« - On est arrivé ! Annonça Sébastien devant le bar.  
_

 _C'était un bar que Julien connaissait, y étant allé plusieurs fois avec des amis par le passé. Un bar qui était surtout connu pour y accueillir régulièrement, une grande partie de la communauté gay de qui interloqua Julien, pourquoi Sébastien l'emmenait-il dans ce bar ?_

 _Ils commandèrent et partirent s'installer dans un coin plutôt tranquille. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. »_

Julien ne se souvenait pas de la suite après le bar. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait invité Sébastien, à passer la fin de soirée chez lui. Il sentit son lit bouger et s'en étonna très fortement. Il entrouvrit ses yeux, mais les referma aussitôt tant son salon/cuisine/chambre/bureau était baigné par la lumière du soleil.

Après quelques minutes d'accommodation, il rouvrit ses yeux, et pu apercevoir une silhouette dans ces draps. Encore quelques minutes et il pu observer le visage de Sébastien... Il s'assit rapidement dans le lit, prit sa tête entre les mains. Et se mit à réfléchir et surtout à se souvenir de la suite de la soirée, qui s'était déroulé chez lui.

 _« Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien assis sur le canapé de Julien. Des musiques aléatoires passant en fond. L'alcool, lui aussi étais présent, et coulait comme il le devait. Julien était bien , il avait juste assez bu, pour qu'il n'y est plus de barrière, plus aucune inhibition. Pour se qui était de Séb , il supposa qu'il était au même point que lui._

 _\- Tu pensais à quoi quand tu as fais cette chose ? Posa Sébastien, tout en ébouriffant la mèche blonde de Julien._

 _\- Moi j'aime bien. Répondit-il._

 _Sébastien se reprocha au plus près de Julien pour observé sa mèche, il le devina car il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Sous la douce sensation, il avait fermé les yeux, profitant de ce moment court mais privilégié.  
_

 _Quand il ré-ouvrit ses yeux, il tomba alors droit dans le regard de Séb. Sans s'en rendre compte et comme envoûté, ils se rapprochèrent... Lentement... À peine leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurés, que Sébastien s'éloigna rapidement, et rougit.  
_

 _\- Désolé, je.. C'était une erreur. Mais c'était tentant.. J'aurais pas du profiter. S'excusa Sébastien. »  
_

À ce souvenir, son cœur se pinça comme il l'avait fait quand la scène s'était réellement passé. Il se souvenu de la discussion qui s'en suivit. Une conversation gêné mais grâce à l'alcool, elle redevient alors rapidement léger et joyeuse.

 _« - Bon, je vais rentrer moi ! Lança Sébastien._

 _\- Non ! S'empressa Julien. Tu sais, on a un peu bu quand même et puis avec la fatigue. Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses sur la route.._

 _\- Tu me propose de rester, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui, si tu veux, mais après si tu veux rentrer, tu peux.. Bredouilla Julien._

 _\- Avec grand plaisir, mon bichon ! Et si on se mettait en pyjama pour être mieux quand pense tu ?_

 _\- C'est pas idiot. Je vais dans la salle de bain, tu veux quelque chose pour te servir de pyjama ?_

 _\- Non, ça ira j'utiliserais mon t-shirt._

 _Julien partit dans la salle de bain, enfiler son pyjama qui était seulement composer d'un caleçon long et d'un t-shirt. Quand il revenu dans son salon, il se retrouva devant une scène assez étrange et drôle. Sébastien était au sol, sur le dos, les jambes en l'air, se débattant pour retirer son pantalon. Il ne pu réprimer un fou rire._

 _\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, là ? Demanda Julien hilare._

 _\- Je voulais faire un câlin au sol ! Ironisa Sébastien. Tu peux m'aider ?»_

Julien eu un sourire à se souvenir. Mais il se souvint également de ce qui s'était passé par la suite de cette maladresse.

 _« Julien tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, alors qu'il venait d'arriver à retirer son pantalon. Sébastien la saisit, et arriva à se relevé avec succès. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'il avait tiré, et NT l'avait tiré un peu plus fort, qu'ils étaient tout les deux retombés mais dans l'autre sens.»_

Julien rougit au prochain souvenir qui assaillait déjà son esprit. Car la position qu'ils avaient était assez ambiguë. Effectivement dans son souvenir, Sébastien était tombé sur lui dans la plus grande des légèretés... Qu'il se souvenu du choc qu'il avait ressenti en plus du coup contre le sol et de Unster.

 _« Julien et Sébastien dans une des position des plus embarrassante se plongeaient chacun dans le regard de l'autre._

 _\- Je m'excuse... Annonça Sébastien._

 _\- Mais de..._

 _Julien n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question, que des lèvres d'une douceur sans nom, et au goût merveilleux, rejoignirent les siennes, dans un des baisers les plus sensuelles qu'il ai connu. Il se croyait dans un rêve, l'homme qu'il aimait était entrain de l'embrasser. Mais Julien rompit son baiser avec Sébastien._

 _\- Séb.. Murmura t-il tristement. Pas comme ça.. Tu as trop bu._

 _Il inversa leur position mais au lieu de se placer au dessus, il se releva. Sur son visage une mine triste.Sébastien se releva aussi et planta son regard azur dans les yeux de Julien._

 _\- Moins que toi, Julien, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Et si j'ai voulu t'embrasser, c'est parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout. L'alcool n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Annonça sans détour Sébastien. Et cela ne date pas d'hier que j'ai envie de ça. Et aujourd'hui je veux savoir._

 _\- Savoir quoi ?_

 _\- Si, il y a des chances que tu en ai envie aussi._

 _Julien ne sembla pas réaliser ce que son ami, lui disait. Sébastien en profita pour se rapprocher, posa une de ses mains sur la hanches de Julien, l'autre se déplaça jusqu'à son visage, et alla se logea au niveau de la barbe de Julien._

 _\- Sébastien.. Pourquoi ? »_

Il se souvenu de la douceur de la caresse et des lèvres qui s'était posé sur les siennes. Il lança un regard en arrière. Il pensa que Sébastien était vraiment beau et qu'il ressemblait à un ange quand il dormait.

 _« La seule réponse qu'obtenu Julien à sa question fut les lèvres de Séb sur les siennes. Le retour de ce douce sensation, qui lui fit oublier ces interrogations. Quand une langue taquine vint quémander l'entré de sa bouche, il ne pu le refuser. Il plaça alors une de ces mains sur sa hanche, l'autre se positionna d'elle même derrière son cou, permettant d'approfondir encore le baiser qu'il partageait. Quand leurs lèvres se séparaient, c'était pour mieux replonger l'un sur l'autre en l'instant._

 _Julien sentit la main sur sa hanche bouger, et se diriger droit sur ses fesses, collant d'autant plus leurs corps. »_

Tant ils avaient été proche, il se souvenu même de la sensation de l'entre-jambes de son ami.. Amant ? Contre lui. De l'envie que lui même avait ressenti, à ce contact.

 _« Tout s'enchaînait très rapidement, les mains ne tenait plus en place, découvrant avidement le corps de l'autre. Les bouches se trouvaient et se dévoraient avec envie, ne leur laissant que peu de répit._

 _Les lèvres de Julien avait décidé de voyager et de partir à la conquête du cou de Sébastien. Il embrassait, et mordillait cette endroit qu'il savait sensible. Entendant un grognement de plaisir de la part de sa victime, il commença à retirer le t-shirt qui le gênait pour accéder au torse de son ami._

 _Sébastien aida Julien dans sa tâche. Et retira également le t-shirt de Julien._

 _\- Si tu savais, combien de fois j'en avais rêver, Séb ! Susurra du bout des lèvres Julien. »_

Et il n'avait pas menti, le nombre de fois, où il avait pu se réveiller en sursaut, trempé de sueur, à cause d'un rêve, où il était avec Unster dans des scènes peu catholiques.

 _« Doucement, Julien déposa des baisers sur le torse de Sébastien, descendant à chaque baiser de plus en plus bas. Il s'arrêta quand il fut à genou devant Sébastien. Il plaça ses mains sur les fesses de son compagnon mais les passa sous l'élastique directement, appréciant la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Sans prévenir, il descendit et retira le caleçon retenant la virilité de Sébastien, qui se retrouva totalement nu sous le regard appréciateur de Julien._

 _Il passa un coup de langue sur toute la verge qui se trouvait en face de lui._

 _\- Que fait-tu ? Posa naïvement Séb._

 _\- À ton avis que vais-je te faire là tout de suite ? Julien avait prononcé cette phrase, tout en fessant quelques petits va et vient avec sa main._

 _Il se rapprocha encore, planta son regard dans celui de partenaire, et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. L'excitation était tel que Sébastien gémissait sans retenue. Passant et repassant, encore et encore, sa main dans les cheveux de Julien. Pendant ce temps, Julien, avait commencé à approcher un doigt près de l'anneau de chair de Sébastien, et commença à jouer doucement avec. Il passa une étape et présenta ses doigts au niveau de la bouche de son amant, qui comprit rapidement et humidifia les doigts présenté. Julien n'avait jamais vu une image aussi sensuel et excitante. Il redescendu et fit pénétré dans le plus grand des soins, un doigts dans l'intimité de Séb._

 _Il savait que cela n'était pas agréable, mais il fallait qu'il passe par cette étape pour éviter de le blesser. Pour lui faire oublier, la douleur et la gêne de l'introduction d'un nouveau doigt, il s'appliqua encore plus au travail qu'il fessait avec sa bouche._

 _\- Julien... hmm.. je va-vais venir.._

 _Julien ignora l'information et redoubla d'effort pour augmenter le plaisir qu'il procurait, son regard toujours planté dans celui de Sébastien. Quand il venu, il pu enfin voir un visage qu'il avait tant de fois imaginer, son ami entrain de jouir. Il n'hésita pas, avala la semence de son amant, se releva et embrassa tendrement Séb. Il lui saisit la main et le conduit sur le canapé juste à côté et l'invita silencieusement à s'y allonger. Il retira son caleçon, et fouilla dans un tiroir pour passer à l'étape suivante. Il en sorti un préservatif et du lubrifiant._  
 _Il le rejoignit et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes. Il prit le préservatif, mais Sébastien l'arrêta dans son geste._

 _\- Laisse moi m'occuper de ça, mon ange. Lança t-il en prenant le préservatif._

 _À ce surnom Julien, se sentit fondre, mais ne perdit en rien de sa vigueur et de son excitation. Il observa Sébastien, son visage était encore rouge, son souffle toujours erratique, il se doutait que c'était l'appréhension de sa première fois avec un homme. Quand il eut ouvert, il l'enfila sur le sexe dressé de Julien._

 _Sébastien prit le lubrifiant et fit un acte qui surprit Julien et l'excita encore plus. Sébastien était allongé, les jambes écartées, et les doigts enfonçai en lui, s'appliquant lui même le lubrifiant. Julien était totalement excité et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Quand Séb eu fini, ce qui n'avait prit que quelques secondes. Il finit comprendre à Julien qu'il était prêt._

 _Julien s'allongea au dessus de lui. Et tout près de ses lèvres murmura :_

 _\- Séb, tu vas avoir mal, je veux te le dire. Mais le plaisir que tu ressentiras après, en vaudra le jeu. Je le sais bien. Si tu es prêt, alors ne me quitte pas du regard._

 _Il se présenta à l'entré de Sébastien, il entra le plus doucement possible. Malgré la préparation, son homme d'un soir, grimaçait de douleur. Quand il fut rentré entièrement, il ne bougea pas. Et attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Ce fut Séb qui engagea un premier va et vient, qui fut le premier d'une long nuit._

 _Les gémissements emplissaient tout le petit appartement. Pendant que Julien faisait perdre la tête à Sébastien dans les limbes du plaisirs, il n'oubliait pas de s'occuper de la virilité de ce dernier, décuplant les sensations qu'il devait ressentir. La jouissance montait en parallèle chez les deux hommes. Sébastien fut le premier à venir, suivit de très près par Julien. »_

Julien, bien réveillé maintenant, le visage rouge et légèrement excité se souvenue : Jamais Sébastien ne l'avait lâché du regard. Ils avaient toujours été connectés.

 _« - Ça va, Séb ? Tout va bien ?_

 _Le dénommé Sébastien, regarda Julien droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, mon bichon. »_

Il avait proposé à Sébastien d'aller prendre une douche, pendant qu'il préparait leur lit. Ce qu'il avait accepté. Quand Sébastien était sorti de la douche et l'avait rejoint, il s'allongea directement. Et Julien partit à la douche. Il se souvenu ensuite d'une conversation qui avait eu lieu quand il avait rejoint Séb.

 _« Julien était blotti confortablement dans les bras de Sébastien, quand celui ci posa une question :_

 _\- Ju' , et maintenant, on fait quoi ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Par rapport à nous._

 _\- Demain, Sébastien. On a tout notre temps maintenant non ?_

 _Cette fausse/vrai question n'était pas anodine et permettrait de savoir si il y aurait un après à leurs réveils._

 _\- Tu as raison, nous avons le temps. »_

Il sentit un corps se blottir dans son dos alors qu'il était assis.

\- Salut, toi. Murmura Sébastien.

-Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

La conversation était plutôt classique pour le moment. Jusqu'au moment :

\- Et maintenant ?

Cette fois, cette question était posé par Julien lui même. La seule réponse qu'il reçu était un Sébastien qui s'était glissé devant lui.

\- Nous profitons du temps qu'il nous ai offert, amour !

Pour ponctuer sa phrase, il l'embrassa.

* * *

C'est fini ! Merci d'avoir lu cette petite (grande?) fan fiction.

Je tenais à remercier Colilip qui m'a relu et corriger et qui à eu ce texte avant tout le monde. (N'hésitez pas à allez voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est juste génial!)

Mais avant de partir, pensez à laissez une petite review, je vous jure que cela coûte rien.

C'était MlleMallaury, pour vous écrire !


End file.
